User talk:JonTheMon
Hey there, I'd like to welcome you to guildwiki. -- 19:28, 3 April 2008 (UTC) : Thanks. Not planning on being highly active, but figured I'd start somewhere. JonTheMon 19:31, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :: A late welcome to you! — Warw/Wick 20:04, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::You beat my damage record, not good :'(-- - (Talk/ ) 11:11, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Damage Reduction If you wanted to rename the page, you should've moved it instead of copy/pasting and redirecting. Not sure how to go about fixing it though. — Powersurge360Violencia 13:13, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Bah! You're right. I just didn't think of that in time. I thought about it like 1 min after hitting both saves. :-/ JonTheMon 13:15, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Left a message to Isk8 to see if he can fix it. Wasn't aware that he was an admin til just now, lol. — Powersurge360Violencia 13:18, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::Haha, I got that from Ishmael a couple days ago. Entropy promoted me on the 16th, in the wee hours of the morning. Now which one am I deleting and reverting? -- User:Isk8 (T/ 13:19, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Revert Delete Damage reduction skills and then move Reduces... to Damage... Thanks. — Powersurge360Violencia 13:21, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Done and done. Though its strange, because I reverted before I deleted, and RC claims otherwise :|. Its been rather strange with that lately. If ya need anything else, let me know :D -- User:Isk8 (T/ 13:24, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::And move done. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 13:25, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::thanks Isk8. 'Course, all of this may change yet again if it is decided to use "absorbtion" instead of "damage reduction". JonTheMon 17:15, 21 May 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Just put a tag on the page after you have moved and an admin will soon delete RandomTime 17:35, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :I happened to be on at the time that they were working on this, so it was simple enough to work with. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 00:19, 22 May 2008 (UTC) SIGH I got pwned >.< --Macros 17:39, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry. It happens to all of us. 'course, it's worse when we pwn ourselves :-/ JonTheMon 17:40, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Reason why we're removing the SoC note Because of the advents of skill tomes and general play style (people almost never use a SoC on anything other than a elite except in their very very early, newbie days), both Maui and myself have decided that that it is rather pointless to list them, especially since just about everyone nowadays suggests 'Unlock with Balth faction then tome/buy it' - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 05:23, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't believe you and Maui constitute a general consensus of the community, and since the purpose of this site is documentary, "less is more" is not the rule here. I would advocate putting that information back. 05:27, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Blue, your reasoning is sound and I agree with your assessment of things however, the decision to remove something which we have had on articles for years and also not something you should only discuss with one person. Seeing it in recent changes, shouldn't be the first place people learn about it. Felix, you probably aren't aware of it, but your words come across somewhat hostile. Please take time to review your comments before posting them. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 05:33, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::Noted. 05:34, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::See my talk page for my response - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 05:40, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I used a signet of capture to unlock a large fraction of the Nightfall skills, even though I didn't get Nightfall until about six months after I got Prophecies (so I was new to the campaign, but not new to the game). If I had picked up Nightfall for the first time today, I'd still get skills that way, as it allows you to get many of them much earlier in the campaign. :::::Your assumption that people will unlock skills with Balthazar faction and use a tome assumes that everyone does very extensive pvp to have essentially unlimited Balthazar faction. That, I think, is a very, very bad assumption to make; it is very well known that many players prefer almost exclusively pvp or pve, rather than doing both. Indeed, if one values Balthazar faction at 1g per point (as seems to be the going rate based on what people in my alliance say about the prices of Zaishen keys), unlocking a skill with Balthazar faction and then buying a tome is the expensive way to get a skill. Quizzical 07:44, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Psst I agree with removing the video note on The Captured Son, but they are used legitimately in mainspace to show animations. See Voltaic Spear for instance. 18:41, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for correcting me on my improper edits... I wasnt sure how exactly those worked. Ravien Coromana 21:38, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :No biggie. For skill trainers, we list the first one they would likely get to. The exact reason is at: Trainer_locations#Nightfall Campaign in case you were wondering. --JonTheMon 21:40, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::I see... it just kinda... stacks up ^_^ For some reason, I htought each trainer had different skill sets... perhaps thats something I'm thinking that I'm thinking was in proph... or maybe i'm just going insane ^_^ Ravien Coromana 21:45, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :::In Proph it is a little different. But, in general (especially in Factions/NF) once you get to 1 trainer with a skill, those after will have it. Proph is different b/c the storyline wanders a bit, and there are a lot of places to go that aren't normally reached. --JonTheMon 21:47, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks guys for fixing my userpage from the vandal :) Ezekiel [Talk] 01:25, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Aoe targets In the target parameter, it would be more informative to include the focus of the AoE: whether it affects allies nearby the caster, foes adjacent to target foe, foes nearby to the trap, etc. —Dr Ishmael 19:09, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :How about by default it's around the caster, but then you'd also have "foes adjacent to target" or "nearby allies to target" or "adjacent foes to location"? --JonTheMon 19:25, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :And in fixing the headers you've messed up the stats column. And do we want the icon to have it's own column? --JonTheMon 19:28, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::Default=caster sounds great. The stats column looks fine to me, what do you see wrong with it? Most QRs have the icon in a separate column, I don't see any pressing need to change that. —Dr Ishmael 19:32, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :::Right now the stats column shows the numeric value of the cost, but doesn't specify adren or energy cost. It also doesn't have cast time or recharge. --JonTheMon 19:35, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :::Or it's just my computer and IE :-( --JonTheMon 19:39, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, I see now - I thought that was just Wikia's image servers on the fritz again. And I know the problem, too - the stats cell is actually a sub-table, and it's inheriting the hidecol classes from the main table. There's a way to override class inheritance, gimme a minute to look it up... —Dr Ishmael 19:51, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Fixed, but it'll take a while for Wikia's cache of our common.css to update (took over an hour the last time I changed it, purging doesn't seem to affect the Wikia cache for .css or .js files). —Dr Ishmael 20:11, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the fix. I'll continue to work on the target descriptions. --JonTheMon 20:47, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Vandal fighter Thanks. He sure was fast, wasn't he? Makes me think it was an automated script... (T/ ) 08:31, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :Doesn't really need to be automated. Like, I was able to revert just a bit slower than he was replacing page contents. But good to know someone's still around. --JonTheMon 08:36, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::If you blank an entire page and replace it, that gets noted with "Replacing page with...", but he only would start the replacement at certain parts. That's what makes me thing it was at least semi-automated. Plus, it takes slightly longer to create a string of new articles like that, and no typoes in the titles, makes me think he has certain string of article names that he can put in and it will create those with the specified content. I dunno, it's just my feeling. He could be exceptionally fast vandal, that is also true. Or setup everything in multiple tabs then just hit Enter for all of them. (T/ ) 08:49, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::Odd. I figured he just replaced the whole page b/c every single edit he made left the page with 3770 size. 'Course, the pages he created may have been different, but I didn't look at those too closely. --JonTheMon 08:52, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :PODAX the Lord! Haven't heard from that one in a while, have we? Or have I missed that much? :P --- -- (s)talkpage 12:50, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::Also, I looked through a 20-something amount of his contribs, all were the same "story". "Replaced by" message only goes for pages smaller than X amount of bytes, and I think his story went over that by a lot. Haven't checked his pages, though, but I expect them to be the same again. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:56, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Build:BadBalthazar build Notified the user; maybe he wants it in his userspace, so I'll wait for a response. And if he doesn't respond within 3 days (maybe less if I'm moody someday) I'll delete it regardless. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:28, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Or Ish will just move it. --JonTheMon 15:32, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::You EC'd me on saying that. Lol. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:32, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah... >.> I tend to react immediately to things instead of reading all the way through RC. It's a bad habit, I know. —Dr Ishmael 15:35, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Lol on the EC. and just going ahead and moving it means we don't have to worry about it in 3 days. --JonTheMon 15:36, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Category Contains rare crafting material I see you and Dr ishmael have undone the pages from the "Contains Amber" and "Contains Charcoal" categories that I had added to the "Contains rare crafting material" category. I had planned to add all the pages from the "Contains rare crafting material" category, "Contains..." subcategories to the "Contains rare crafting material" category. What I was trying to do was to provide a single page that lists all the drops that contain rare crafting material. Thus in the situation where you have an inventory full of drops and you are trying to decide whether to use an expert/superior salvage kit or a normal salvage kit on them you can see at a glance which items might contain rare crafting materials. As far as I am aware there is currently no page on GuildWiki that allows you to do this. If you do know of such a page please let me know. Alternatively if you can suggest a name for a new category to cover this please let me know. DemoniaFatalis 12:35, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :Take it to Category_talk:Contains_rare_crafting_material --JonTheMon 12:38, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::Dr ishmael showed me another way of doing this so no need. DemoniaFatalis 19:52, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Your fast! In moving the mess I made. Thanks for that. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:34, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Rolling on the floor I have given you access to the rollback tool. You may wish to familiarize yourself with it via GW:ROLL. Feel free to start laughing too. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:29, 7 November 2008 (UTC) User:Dr ishmael/Sandbox/THL I think my formula is off a little bit, specifically, the lucky points accumulation. How many lucky points do you get from opening X chests with a R retention rate? —Dr Ishmael 22:42, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :You should get 250*r/(1-r) points per key. (1/(1-r)) keys for reusing keys, 250*r for average lucky points per key. --JonTheMon 22:46, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not getting the same numbers as you are on lucky points. After getting max TH i calculate you should have 2,095,000 points, not 2,250,000 points. --JonTheMon 22:55, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yep, that's what I thought. —Dr Ishmael 22:56, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Think I've got it mostly correct now, and it's working for the first example in my sandbox, but it seems to be stopping at 5 iterations when starting from 0 in both titles. I don't feel like working on it anymore tonight, but if you (or anyone else) want to mess around with it, go ahead. —Dr Ishmael 00:56, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::::I think the issue is that in the worst case scenario you need 13 iterations, 1 each for Lucky and TH. I'm not quite sure how to resolve that yet. --JonTheMon 01:14, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::You just keep adding stars until you get to User:Dr ishmael/Sandbox/THL************* (each of those is a redirect to the star-less one). The problem is that it should be showing a redlink for the next iteration, but it's not. I've got them out to 6 stars now, and it's still not iterating beyond TH4. —Dr Ishmael 02:15, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oh, that looks familiar. Recursive wiki templates <3 Those formula could be adopted to work in...I dunno, Excel or Maple or something, yeah? If the wiki can't handle the recursion and thus it can't be shown that way, perhaps one could take a screenshot of some graph etc. of teh results in other program and upload that. (T/ ) 15:10, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That would be a good alternative. I discovered that the default recursion depth is 40, and I think we're reaching that because of how many subtemplates are being used. I'm going to try folding the subs into the main template to see what happens - the result will be insanely complex, but it might work. —Dr Ishmael 15:45, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yep, that was part of the problem - it recursed a couple levels further, and now I've got a true bug. Whee. —Dr Ishmael 16:03, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: alart!! :p It's interesting for me to look at, even if I don't understand, because it's advanced code/math stuff. So either way it's not futile. :) (T/ ) 16:05, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Possibly install some sort of spreadsheet widget? Google Spreadsheet is one of the first links to come up. --JonTheMon 16:22, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oooh. That could solve a lot of problems at once - not only could we do calculations like this, but it would also give a better way to do droprate charts (and easily calaulate the 2nd/3rd level data), birthday miniature charts, some kinds of more complex tables (like QRs maybe)....etc (T/ ) 16:25, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::That would be nice, but what I'd like is Extension:Winter, which I've mentioned before. Being able to write 'while' loops into templates would eliminate the need for template recursion, and being able to set and modify values of variables within templates would be wonderful. —Dr Ishmael 16:57, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::So what's the probability/process to get either of these installed? --JonTheMon 17:20, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Poke the right people. —Dr Ishmael 17:40, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Oh, I remember reading about Winter, but I can't find where you brought it up. That's very nice also. It almost makes Wiki-coding like working with a real programming language (if I'm understanding it correctly). Maybe my dreams of coding in Wiki++ are not piped after all! (T/ ) 20:39, 25 November 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) User_talk:M.mendel#Drop_rate. Google Spreadsheets would actually be better for drop rates, as Jon noted above, but I could still find plenty of uses for Winter. —Dr Ishmael 20:45, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :I think Google spreadsheets doesn't let users modify them, though? --◄mendel► 20:57, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::On the document itself, you can "Share with the world" and "Let people edit without signing in" to get a link that allows anyone to edit it, like this. Granted, they'd be external to the wiki, so changes wouldn't show up in RC, but the owner of the spreadsheet can set up rules to be notified when any changes are made. —Dr Ishmael 21:14, 25 November 2008 (UTC)